Grand Slam
by Solosorca
Summary: Ryoma was smirking at him. In public. Whilst wearing a bow tie. It was the smug little quirk of his lips that he just knew made Tezuka want to press him up against a wall and kiss it away. And then pull him away somewhere a lot more private for… other things.


Written for PillarPairWeeks on tumblr

* * *

Ryoma was smirking at him. In public. Whilst wearing a bow tie.

It was the smug little quirk of his lips that he just knew made Tezuka want to press him up against a wall and kiss it away. And then pull him away somewhere a lot more private for… other things.

But he couldn't, especially not whilst he was dancing -or attempting to dance- with the winner of the women's Wimbledon Championship.

It hadn't been the best championship for Tezuka, his best rival having incapacitated himself by falling down some steps and spraining his ankle.

Tournaments were never as much fun without the prospect of facing Ryoma over the net.

"Your boyfriend is smirking at us," Camilla Collins, Tezuka's dance partner, said, sounding very amused.

"He says I can't dance," Tezuka replied, narrowly avoiding treading on Camilla's toes.

"He's not wrong," Camilla laughed. She was very pretty, with curly blonde hair and the sparkliest silver dress Tezuka had ever seen. "Do you want to dance with him?"

"I would," Tezuka said, "but he can't walk with his ankle as it is, it was hard enough getting him here in the first place."

"He looks very cute in that bow tie."

Tezuka didn't tell her how long it had taken to get Ryoma to wear it and then to admit to not knowing how to tie it. That hadn't surprised Tezuka Ryoma could barely put on a neck tie.

"I wouldn't say 'cute'," Tezuka said and Camilla laughed.

"Are you coming out partying after this?"

"No," Tezuka replied. Parties were not his scene, he much preferred formal dinners.

"That's fair," Camilla said, "If I had a Ryoma Echizen waiting for me I wouldn't leave him to go clubbing. Don't look at me like that! The whole world knows he's yours."

Tezuka glanced over at Ryoma, who had grown bored of smirking and was now playing on his phone.

"It's the other way around," Tezuka said.

The music drew to an end and they parted ways. "get back to your man," Camilla said as the left the dance floor and she returned to her group of friends

"You are allowed to talk to other people," Tezuka said as he joined Ryoma at his table.

Ryoma shrugged. "I know. But I can't walk and I want to go home."

"I know, my love," Tezuka replied, using the pet name he normally only used in private. "We don't have to stay too much longer."

"Good. Did you have fun dancing?"

"Yes, but I'd rather it were you."

"Duh. I wear proper shoes so it doesn't matter if you step on me."

"And you love me."

"Yeah."

It took five minutes before Tezuka decided it was time to call it quits. Ryoma was clearly bored and uncomfortable and Tezuka wouldn't be needed anymore. No one commented on their leaving, Which Tezuka was very thankful for. They caught a taxi back as Ryoma couldn't limp very far and didn't want to brave the underground.

They'd decided to rent a house near Wimbledon instead of staying in a hotel. They'd played at Queen's before the main tournament and staying in a house made everything much more relaxing as they could do their own thing.

Tezuka paid the taxi fare and helped Ryoma up the steps and into the house.

"Sorry for being so miserable," Ryoma muttered.

"Don' be stupid," Tezuka said, pulling him close and kissing him.

Ryoma laughed, his lips twitching back into their usual smirk. "I wish I could've played."

"Next time," Tezuka promised, kissing his forehead. "We can have fun without tennis though."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, are you trying to seduce me?" Ryoma asked, trying to sound innocent and failing spectacularly. "I always forget you get turned on when I wear suits."

Tezuka kissed him, long and had to stop Ryoma revealing any more embarrassing secrets. He was telling the truth though. Ryoma looked fine in his usual choice of attire jeans, flannel shirts, hoodies and tennis shorts- and often look very attractive.

But there was something about the way suits fit Ryoma's body that sent Tezuka's heart racing. Almost as much as the thought of getting him out of it.

"Are you going to carry me to our room?" Ryoma asked cheekily, his cheeks tinged pink and eyes sparkling.

Without a word Tezuka swept him off his feet and into his arms. Once up stairs, Tezuka placed him carefully down on the bed so as not to upset his ankle.

Slowly, he slipped the suit jacket off Ryoma's shoulders, his fingers lingering over the seams of his crisp white shirt.

Ryoa watched him intently through those amazing hazel eyes, not missing a single one of Tezuka's movements. Tezuka couldn't resist bending down to place a kiss on those soft lips.

Ryoma;s hands snaked up and started o his bow tie, almost choking Tezuka as he pulled at it. Once he'd managed to get the knot loose, he left it to dangle as he started on Tezuka's buttons.

"Want you," Ryoma moaned as Tezuka pressed him back into the bed.

Tezuka hummed in agreement, making short work of Ryoma's shirt buttons and bow tie. Ryoma was as gorgeous out of a suit as in one, tennis had shaped his body perfectly. Tezuka's hands traced over all the familiar lines of Ryoma's chest as he mouthed his way down the other man's neck.

Ryoma's hands were on him too, running up and down his back, greedily touching everything he could.

It didn't take long for them to divest each other of their clothes. Ryoma was particularly eager to get naked and out of his uncomfortable formal clothes. Tezuka was careful in taking off the clothes on Ryoma's lower body so as not to hurt his ankle any more than was necessary.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma tried to hitch himself up the bed with his bad foot and winced.

"It hurts. I just used the wrong foot. Sorry, I'm not going to be very useful tonight."

Tezuka smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "I can think of something."

That caught Ryoma's attention. Tezuka was not one to suggest what they did in bed. He went along with whatever Ryoma wanted as Ryoma always made it fun.

"What are you planning?" Ryoma purred, his hands hot on Tezuka's neck.

"Lie beck and get comfortable," Tezuka said, patting his cheek.

Ryoma shuffled back onto the pillows as Tezuka grabbed a couple of things off the bedside tale and, to Ryoma's surprise, a bow tie that had been discarded on the floor.

"Are you going to tie me up?" Ryoma asked, doing that cute head tilt he did when he was being bratty.

"Not quite." Tezuka slid the tie around Ryoma's bare neck and skilfully tied it into a bow.

Ryoma's smirk widened and Tezuka tried to void his mischievously glittering eyes, daring Tezuka to say something about wanting to have sex with him dressed only in a bow tie.

Tezuka didn't say anything, he leant down and kissed Ryoma with all the love and passion in his body.

"You're so cute," Ryoma laughed and Tezuka scowled at him. "So, what's your plan?"

Tezuka kissed the tip of Ryoma's nose and pressed the bottle of lube into his hand.

"Me or you?" Ryoma asked.

"Me," Tezuka said, his cock twitching in anticipation of what was to come.

Ryoma' eyes widened in surprise and then he grinned. "Oh Buchou," he purred, a predatory look surfacing in his eyes.

"Don't make me change my mind."

Ryoma winked and chivied Tezuka forward so he could reach around. "You're spoiling me, Buchou."

"I could stop."

"Why would I want that?" Ryoma asked, pushing up to snap playfully at Tezuka's nose. "You know how you could spoil me more?" he whispered huskily into Tezuka's ear, pressing the lube back into Tezuka's hand. "Give me a show."

Tezuka's heart couldn't decide which way to send the blood. His face wanted to blush, but his cock was throbbing hard. It really didn't matter who prepared him, but the though of doing it himself whilst Ryoma watched turned him on more than he thought was possible.

He popped the lid off the lube and squirted it onto his fingers, rubbing it all over them. Ryoma took the hand and guided it around to Tezuka's backside.

"You're so good to me," Ryoma breathed, showering soft kisses over Tezuka's brow.

Tezuka pushed a finger into himself, forcing himself to relax as the digit slid passed the tight ring of musce, He let out an involuntary moan and clamped a hand over his outh.

"Don't," Ryoma said, kissing the tips of Tezuka's fingers as he pulled the hand away. "It's not a show without sound."

Tezuka pushed in another finger, it was still a weird feeling no matter how many times he did it, but it was starting to feel good now as he gently moved them back and forth, scissoring them carefully.

Ryoma still had a hold of his free hand, kissing and nipping at the fingertips, his eyes fixed on Tezuka's face, enjoying every pant and moan that came from his lips.

Tezuka added a third finger, pushing them in further, re-finding the spot where he could massage his prostate.

"Need a hand?" Ryoma asked, running a finger around the edge of Tezuka's entrance.

"I'm fine," Tezuka managed to say before his fingers found his prostate and he moaned as pleasure shot through his body.

"You're so hot," Ryoma moaned, his hips thrusting upwards and his hard cock rubbing against Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka could only moan in response as he continued to massage his prostate, his own hips thrusting indecently, his cock twitching and leaking, begging for Ryoma's attention. Attention Ryoma was no doubt deliberately withholding from it unto Tezuka asked.

"Ryoma-" He was shocked at how desperate his voice sounded.

"What?" Ryoma asked. He must know that he was driving Tezuka crazy!

"Please," Tezuka gasped, stretching himself again, the slight pain taking the edge every so little off of his desperation. He'd been forgetting to do it and if he didn't then the next part would hurt even more and Tezuka wanted to be able to walk in the morning.

"Please what?" Ryoma asked, sounding completely clueless as to what Tezuka wanted, as if he wasn't waiting for Tezuka to beg him to fuck him. Tezuka wanted to scream in frustration. "Tell me and I'll do it, Kunimitsu,"

Tezuka considered turning the tables, Ryoma had so little self control it wouldn't take much, just take his cock in his hand and masturbate until he came or Ryoma snapped and begged to join in. But Ryoma was hurt and he was meant to be spoiling him and he was wearing a bow tie and looked amazing. It didn't take much to break Tezuka's self control either it seemed, at least when it came to Ryoma.

"Touch me."

Ryoma smiled, running his fingers teasingly down Tezuka's side and resting his hand on his hip. "Is that enough?"

Tezuka shook his head an seriously considered getting up and having a cold shower instead.

"Have you prepared yourself enough?"

"Yes," Tezuak said after a couple more stretched,

"Let's see." Ryoma's fingers forced their way into Tezuka before he could take his out. The stretch and fullness overwhelmed him, sending him falling forward, moaning and gasping, his head coming to rest on Ryoma's shoulder.

"It's so tight and hot," Ryoma purred hotly, "my dick can't wait t get inside you."

Tezuka's moan was stifled by Ryoma's skin. He hated it when Ryoma talked like that, it set his body on fire and gave him the insatiable need to kiss him, to touch him, to make him feel the fire burning inside him.

Ryoma thrust his fingers in and out a couple more times then pulled them out, leaving Tezuka feeling empty.

"Let's continue," Tezuka panted, sitting back up and grabbing the condom.

Ryoma lay back, stretching luxuriously, looking so smug he could give Atobe a run for his money. Without much fuss, Tezuka unwrapped the condom and slid it over Ryoma's waiting cock, pleased with the gasp and moan he got from Ryoma.

"Are you ready?" Ryoma asked, taking hold of Tezuka's hips and rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

Tezuka paused for a moment and then leant down to kiss him, long and steady. There was no rush, they had all night. "Of course I am. How's your ankle"

"Completely better now that I'm about to fuck you."

Tezuka nuzzled his cheek affectionately and the sat back, shifting so that Ryoma's cock was pressing against his entrance. Ryoma was looking up at him as though he was the most awe inspiring being in the universe, as if he were some god and Ryoma his lowly follower blessed with a miraculous religious experience.

Slowly, Tezuka started to press down on Ryoma, taking him inside. He knew how good Ryoma's cock felt inside him, had the idea of the feeling burnt into his mind, but the memory never compared to the real thing.

"Fuck," Ryoma moaned as Tezuka took him all inside. "You feel so good."

"So do you," Tezuka managed.

Ryoma guided Tezuka into the rhythm, hands hot and firm on his hips. Tezuka threw his head back, letting the pleasure run through him as he fucked himself on Ryoma's cock.

It was so good, especially when Ryoma released one had from his hip and enclosed it around Tezuka's neglected cock, pumping it in time with Tezuka's rhythm. It was all Tezuka could do not to come right there and then.

"I need to kiss you," Tezuka gasped and immediately Ryoma was in front of him, kissing him thoroughly, swallowing up all his moans.

"When my ankles better I'm going to spoil you," Ryoma promised, punctuating his words with kiss and nips along Tezuka's jawline. "I'm going to make you forget everything but my name."

Tezuka didn't doubt it.

"I love you," Tezuka moaned, so close to his release.

Same," Ryoma pressed their mouths together again.

That was all too much for Tezuka. He came hard into Ryoma's hand, clinging to he beloved as he rode out his orgasm.

Ryoma didn't last much longer and the fell back onto the pillows as they clung to each other.

"Was that better than winning Wimbledon?" Ryoma asked later, after they'd showered and were now lying in bed together, in each other's arms.

"Almost the same," Tezuka replied and Ryoma laughed.


End file.
